Large roof structures which are typically more common in the commercial industry, but not exclusive thereto, provide a very large surface area which necessarily increases the possibility of impact and potential damage by hail or wind blown debris in the event of more unfavorable weather conditions. Roofing companies and roof owners are both, understandably, quite concerned about the potential damage of hail and wind blown debris since if a roof system is catastrophically failed by either one of or both of those implements, substantial damage is incurred. The damage occurs in the roof structure itself, replacement of which is not inexpensive and beyond that can be incurred for structures, equipment or inventory stored within the building. Clearly, this kind of damage is associated with potentially massive cost. Art work or sensitive equipment are but two possible items contained within a building which would be utterly destroyed by any significant amount of water being introduced thereto. For these reasons the industry has long attempted to build roof structures capable of handling such aggressors as hail and wind blown debris. One system which does have some ability to ward off hail and wind blown debris employs waterproof structures and a gravel top layer. Historically such structures were being built in many venues, however, more recently the industry has moved toward membrane type roof systems without gravel topping structures for several reasons which are not germane hereto. This has made the risk from hail and wind blown debris more of a concern. To date, however, there are no effective solutions for the problem.